Лос-Анджелес
|Площадь = 1290,6 |Высота НУМ = |Максимальная высота = 1548 |Средняя высота = |Минимальная высота = 0 |Климат = |Язык = английский |Языки = |Население = 4097 тыс. |Год переписи = 2006 |Плотность = 3165 |Агломерация = 12 146 |Национальный состав = |Конфессиональный состав= |ЯндексКарты = |Карта = LA in LA County map.png |Размер карты = |Карта города = |Московское время = |Часовой пояс = |Телефонный код = |Почтовый индекс = |Почтовые индексы = |Автомобильный код = |ОКАТО = |Категория в Commons = Los Angeles, California |Название прараметра1 = |параметр1 = |Сайт = http://www.lacity.org |МойГород = }} thumb|220px|Вид на центр города Лос-А́нджелес (Лос-Анжелос, Лос-Анжелес) ( , , также известен в англоязычном мире как L.A. или City of Angels) — город в США, на юге штата Калифорния, на берегу Тихого океана. Крупнейший по численности населения город штата и второй — в стране (население на 2006 — 4097 тыс.). Город является центром т. н. Большого Лос-Анджелеса — агломерации с населением свыше 17 млн. человек. Жителей Лос-Анджелеса называют «Angelenos». Лос-Анджелес — один из крупнейших мировых культурных, научных, экономических, образовательных центров. Также город — один из крупнейших мировых центров индустрии развлечений (кино, музыка, телевидение). История Район, где располагается нынешний город, был населён коренными североамериканцами уже многие тысячелетия. На прибрежных территориях, занимаемых сейчас Лос-Анджелесом, веками жили индейцы Тонгва, Чумаш и других племён. Первое появление европейцев в данном регионе относится к 1542, когда побережье Калифорнии было посещено экспедицией испанского первопроходца Хуана Кабрилло. Лос-Анджелес был основан в 4 сентября 1781 под названием El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles sobre El Río Porciúncula ( ) группой испанских колонистов в составе 46 человек. Несколько десятилетий новое поселение оставалось всего лишь маленьким городком, но к 1820 его население достигло 650 человек, став, таким образом, крупнейшим гражданским поселением в испанской Калифорнии. thumb|220px|Центр города ночью После провозглашения независимости Мексики Лос-Анджелес входил в её состав. В 1847 во время американо-мексиканской войны город перешёл к США. В 1850 Лос-Анджелес получил статус города. В 1876 компания Southern Pacific завершила строительство железной дороги до Лос-Анджелеса. Дальнейшее развитие города подстегнуло открытие в 1892 в районе города залежей нефти. В 1923 в регионе Лос-Анджелеса производилась четверть всего мирового выпуска бензина. В 1913 году было завершено строительство акведука, который обеспечил водой растущий Лос-Анджелес. С 1920-х годов в Лос-Анджелесе быстрыми темпами стали развиваться авиационная индустрия и кинобизнес. В 1932 город принял X летние Олимпийские игры. thumb|200px|left|Нефтяные вышки в Лос-Анджелесе (1896) Начало Второй мировой войны придало новый импульс развитию города. В этот период в город переселился ряд немецких деятелей науки, культуры и искусства, бежавших от нацизма (среди них Лион Фейхтвангер, Томас Манн, Фриц Ланг, Бертольд Брехт и др.). В то же время следует отметить тот факт, что на время войны тысячи американцев японского происхождения были интернированы в закрытые лагеря. В послевоенные годы город бурно развивался и рос вширь; строились многочисленные транспортные развязки, офисные центры. В 1984 в Лос-Анджелесе вновь была проведена летняя Олимпиада, в которой не принимали участие спортсмены из стран социалистического лагеря. В 1992 город стал ареной массовых беспорядков и погромов, произошедших на национальной почве; в 1994 пережил разрушительное землетрясение, повредившее многие дома и объекты городской инфраструктуры. После этих событий набрало силу движение за отделение Голливуда и долины Сан Фернандо от Лос-Анджелеса, но всеобщее голосование 2002 года не позволило осуществиться этим планам. Ныне Лос-Анджелес остается одним из самых привлекательных и быстрорастущих городов США. География Город расположен на прибрежной низменности, окаймленной горами Сан-Габриель, Санта-Моника, Санта-Ана. Географические координаты Лос-Анджелеса: . По данным Американского бюро по переписям (United States Census Bureau), общая площадь Лос-Анджелеса составляет 1290,6 км2, в том числе 1214,9 км2 — суша и 75,7 км2 — водные пространства (5,86 %). Максимальная протяжённость города с севера на юг составляет 71 км, с востока на запад — 47 км, протяжённость городских границ — 550 км. Городская территория является девятой по площади в континентальной части США (то есть исключая Джуно (Аляска) и Гонолулу (Гавайские острова)). Большой Лос-Анджелес (агломерация) протягивается почти на 200 км между городами Вентура и Сан-Бернардино. Наивысшая точка Лос-Анджелеса — пик Сестры Элси (1548 м). Самая крупная река города — река Лос-Анджелес, берущая начало в долине Сан-Фернандо (по большей части протекает в искусственном бетонном русле, в засушливое время практически пересыхает). thumb|left|170px|Официальный цветок Лос-Анджелеса — [[стрелиция королевская]] Обилие природных зон в районе города (пляжи, дюны, болота, горы, холмы, реки) создаёт условия для существования многообразия биологических сообществ. Лос-Анджелес в основном окружают засушливые субтропические редколесья с обилием ярко цветущих растений. Вместе с тем, чрезвычайная урбанизация ландшафта приводит к уменьшению распространения и исчезновению многих биологических видов из черты города и его окрестностей. Улицы, сады и скверы Лос-Анджелеса засажены многочисленными редкими и экзотическими декоративными растениями, среди которых различные виды пальм, камелии и др. Геология Благодаря своей близости к разлому Сан-Андреас, Лос-Анджелес находится в активной сейсмической зоне. Последним крупным землетрясением стало разрушительное землетрясение 1994 года, эпицентр которого находился в северной части долины Сан-Фернандо. Это проявление стихии, которое произошло менее чем через два года после массовых погромов в Лос-Анджелесе, стало настоящим потрясением для жителей Калифорнии, причинив материальный ущерб на многие миллиарды долларов. Другие крупные землетрясения в XX веке имели место в этом регионе в 1987, 1971 и 1933. Как бы то ни было, большинство землетрясений, происходящих в районе города, ощущаются лишь как слабые толчки (небольшие колебания регистрируются сейсмометрами практически ежедневно). Районы города В состав огромного города входит множество районов, значительное число которых ранее являлось отдельными городами, вошедшими в состав Лос-Анджелеса. Существует также ряд городов-спутников (а также городов-анклавов, со всех сторон окружённых территорий Лос-Анджелеса), население которых относится к населению Лос-Анджелеса. thumb|220px|Пляж в [[Санта-Моника|Санта-Монике]] Основными городскими районами, которые обычно выделяют в Лос-Анджелесе, являются: * Даунтаун; * Восточный Лос-Анджелес; * Южный Лос-Анджелес; * South Bay/Harbor; * Голливуд; * Мид-Вилшир (или Мид-Сити); * Вестсайд (который включает Западный Лос-Анджелес, а также города Санта-Моника и Западный Голливуд); * Долина Сан-Фернандо. thumb|220px|Пальмы рядом с пляжем на Оушн-авеню Климат Город расположен в зоне субтропического средиземноморского климата, благодаря чему для региона характерна мягкая, довольно влажная зима и теплое, даже жаркое, чаще всего засушливое лето. Бризы, дующие с Тихого океана, делают климат в районах города, прилегающих к береговой линии, более прохладным летом и более тёплым зимой, по сравнению с более континентальными районами. Дневная температура летом может сильно превышать 32 °C, при том что средняя максимальная обычно держится в районе 29 °C; средняя минимальная ночная — обычно в районе 18 °C. Зимой днем средняя максимальная температура составляет 21 °C, средняя минимальная ночная — около 8 °C. Зафиксированный за вермя наблюдений температурный максимум составил 48,33 °C (22 июля 2006), минимальная температура наблюдалась зимой 1989: −7,8 °C. Дожди наиболее характерны для зимних и весенних месяцев (февраль — самый влажный месяц). В среднем в Лос-Анджелесе за год выпадает 381 мм осадков. Снег в пределах города выпадает редко, в то же время горы, окружающие Лос-Анджелес, достаточно регулярно покрываются снегом. Благодаря климатическим условиям, в некоторые дни в Лос-Анджелесе возможно в один и тот же день заниматься и горнолыжным спортом и сёрфингом. Экология В связи с географическим положением города, делающим его территорию подходящим местом для возникновения температурных инверсий, а также значительной автомобилизацией населения, Лос-Анджелес страдает от атмосферного загрязнения, проявляющегося в форме смога. Долина, в которой размещается мегаполис, удерживает загрязнения, выделяемые двигателями транспортных средств и промышленными предприятиями. Смог из долины нередко поднимается выше, в горы, где приводит к повреждению и гибели растительности. Важным негативным фактором является низкое количество осадков и длительные бездождевые периоды летом — в других мегаполисах осадки содействуют очищению атмосферы. В дополнение к этому, грунтовые воды района загрязнены метил-трет-бутиловым эфиром с автозаправочных станций и другими химическими соединениями. thumb|450px|Смог над Лос-Анджелесом во второй половине дня. Слева — [[Гриффитская обсерватория]] Все это заставляет власти и население штата Калифорния обращать внимание на снижение уровня выбросов автомобилей. В последние годы благодаря использованию более качественного моторного топлива, а также усовершенствованных, в том числе гибридных двигателей уровень загрязнения стал снижаться. Несмотря на эти шаги, Американская лёгочная ассоциация в 2004 признала по ряду показателей Лос-Анджелес городом с самой загрязнённой атмосферой в США«Metropolitan Areas with the Worst Ozone Air Pollution.» American Lung Association. 2004. Retrieved on June 4, 2006.. Городское управление Органы городского управления включают в себя мэра и городской совет. На сентябрь 2006 пост мэра занимает Антонио Виллараигоса. Городской совет состоит из 15 членов, избираемых населением 15 районов города. Также жители Лос-Анджелеса избирают City Attorney (на сентябрь 2006 — Роки Делгадильо) и городского контролёра (Лаура Чик). thumb|left|165px|Городская ратуша Главным учреждением, отвечающим за правопорядок в городе, является Департамент полиции Лос-Анджелеса. В то же время, в городе действует и еще ряд полицейских структур: The Office of Public Safety, ответственный за безопасность на муниципальных объектах, Портовая полиция и Аэропортовая полиция. Местное самоуправление в городе с 1999 осуществляется квартальными советами, формируемыми на выборной основе (всего их насчитывается 86). Фактически квартальные советы не имеют значительной власти и их решения по большей части носят рекомендательный характер, тем не менее, они являются официальными властными органами. Население Согласно данным переписи населения 2000 годаhttp://www.census.gov/main/www/cen2000.html, в городе насчитывалось 3 694 820 жителей, 1 275 412 домашних хозяйств и 798 407 семей. Плотность населения, таким образом, составляла 3041,3 человека на км². Расовый состав населения города был таков: 49,0 % белые, 10,0 % афроамериканцы, 0,4 % индейцы, 11,1 % азиаты, 0,3 % — представители населения островов Тихого океана (австралоиды), 26,9 % — представители иных рас. 48,9 % населения определяли своё происхождение как испанское (латиноамериканское). В Лос-Анджелесе проживает одна из наибольших диаспор азиатского и латиноамериканского населения среди городов США. Также имеется значительная армянская диаспора. Из 1 275 412 домашних хозяйств на дату переписи 33,5 % имели детей, 41,9 % были женатыми парами, 14,5 % возглавлялись матерями-одиночками и 37,4 % не являлись семьями. 28,5 % домашних хозяйств было образовано одинокими людьми. Среднее количество людей в домашнем хозяйстве составляло 2,83. Возрастной состав населения: 26,6 % — младше 18 лет, 11,1 % от 18 до 24 лет, 34,1 % от 25 до 44 лет, 18,6 % от 45 до 64 лет и 9,7 % — 65 лет и старше. Средний возраст — 32 года. На каждые 100 женщин приходится 99,4 мужчин. На каждые 100 женщин старше 18 лет приходится 97,5 мужчин. Средний годовой доход мужчины составлял в 2000 году $31 880, женщины — $30 197. По данным на начало 2006, в Лос-Анджелесе проживают 48 тысяч бездомных. Общее число жителей округа Лос-Анджелес, не имеющих крова над головой, составило 82 тыс. человекhttp://www.obozrevatel.com/news/2006/1/15/79295.htm. thumb|220px|left|Монумент [[Сунь Ятсен|Сунь Ятсену в Чайнатауне]] Иммигранты Лос-Анджелес является домом для представителей более чем 140 стран, говорящих как минимум на 224 различных языках. Город является вторым в США после Майами по доле населения, рождённого за пределами страны. Международный аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса является важнейшими в Соединённых Штатах «воротами» для мигрантов. Важным элементом культуры Лос-Анджелеса являются этнические кварталы города, среди которых Чайнатаун, Koreatown, Маленькая Армения, Thai Town, исторический Filipino town и Маленькая Эфиопия, наглядно представляющие красочный колорит мегаполиса. Любопытным представляется тот факт, что, в отличие от подавляющего большинства американских городов, население центра которых заметно сокращается, центральная часть Лос-Анджелеса с 1950-х годов продолжала заселяться быстрыми темпами. В первую очередь это было связано с большим притоком иммигрантов. Следует отметить, что за период с 1920 до 1960 численность населения города стремительно росла (см. таблицу) благодаря массированному притоку афроамериканского населения с юго-востока США. С начала 1990-х годов численность афроамериканцев в городе сократилась наполовину за счет миграции «черного» среднего класса в пригороды (особенно в Антилоп-Велли и Инлэнд-Эмпайр). На смену афроамериканцам в ряд «цветных» районов Лос-Анджелеса пришли латиноамериканцы. Тем не менее, афроамериканцы остаются доминирующими в таких районах как Леймерт-Парк, Болдуин-Хиллс. thumb|220px|Собор Богоматери (2002) Религия Лос-Анджелес — дом для представителей самых различных религий, в частности, не менее ста христианских конфессий. Наиболее представительной из них является римская католическая церковь (крупнейшая в стране епархия). В 2002 было завершено строительство современного католического собора, посвященного Богоматери (Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels), которое проводилось под руководством кардинала Махони на севере центра города. Следует упомянуть еврейскую религиозную общину Лос-Анджелеса, третью по величине в стране. В городе функционирует множество религиозных организаций, представляющих различные верования, включая ислам, буддизм, индуизм, многие христианские течения, суфизм, зороастризм и др. Всего в городе насчитывается свыше 300 культовых строений. Также в городе имеются множество поклонников нетрадиционных верований и сект, включая неоязычников, каббалистов, сайентологов и др. thumb|left|165px|В деловом центре города * Католики — 3,806,377 и 278 религиозных общин * Иудеи — 564,700 и 202 религиозные общины * Южная баптистская конвенция (евангелисты) — 111,634 и 312 религиозных общин * Мормоны — 97,347 и 239 религиозных общин * Мусульмане — 92,919 и 48 религиозных общин * Все религиозные — 5,528,376 и 4,043 религиозные общины * Все население 6,684,650 http://www.thearda.com/mapsReports/reports/counties/06037_2000.asp Экономика Лос-Анджелес — крупнейший экономический центр Запада США. Основными отраслями, обеспечивающими экономическое развитие города, являются международная торговля, медиа- и шоу-бизнес, аэрокосмическая, нефтяная индустрия, электронное машиностроение, автосборка, приборостроение, переработка сельскохозяйственной продукции и туризм. Развита нефтепереработка. Лос-Анджелес является крупнейшим промышленным городом Соединённых Штатов. Помимо этого, Лос-Анджелес, совместно с портом города-спутника Лонг-Бич — крупнейший в Северной Америке и один из крупнейших в мире портов. Среди других значительных отраслей экономики: финансы, телекоммуникации, медицина, транспорт. В Лос-Анджелесе расположены штаб-квартиры трёх компаний, входящих в список 500 крупнейших компаний США (Fortune 500) — аэрокосмическая Northrop Grumman, нефтяная Occidental Petroleum и строительная компания KB Home. Помимо этого, в городе располагаются головные офисы таких известных корпораций как Twentieth Century Fox, Guess?, Paramount Pictures, Health Net, 21st Century Insurance и др. Ещё большее количество штаб-квартир крупных компаний располагается в городах-спутниках, где более низкие ставки налогообложения сочетаются с преимуществами близости мегаполиса; среди таких компаний Hilton Hotels (Беверли-Хиллс), The Walt Disney Company (Бербанк), Warner Bros. (Бербанк), Belkin (Комптон), Sony Pictures Entertainment (материнская компания телекомпании Columbia Pictures, расположена в Калвере), Mattel (Эль-Сегундо), Unocal (Эль-Сегундо), DreamWorks SKG (Глендейл), Sea Launch (Лонг-Бич), Activision (Санта-Моника). Любопытен тот факт, что несмотря на то, что Лос-Анджелес считается столицей мирового кинематографа, лишь одна из крупнейших студий снимает фильмы в Голливуде (Paramount Pictures). Съёмочные площадки других компаний вынесены в пригороды Лос-Анджелеса (Бербанк, Калвер и Глендейл). Лос-Анджелес — место проведения ряда крупных международных выставок, среди которых Electronic Entertainment Expo («E3»), Greater Los Angeles Auto Show (частно называемое главной международной автовыставкой). Одним из крупнейших выставочных комплексов города является Los Angeles Convention Center. На экономическую активность в городе накладывает свой отпечаток недостаток ряда природных ресурсов, в частности, местных источников воды. На сегодняшний день район Лос-Анджелеса обслуживается тремя акведуками: первый доставляет воду с расстояния 544 км (долина Оуэнс), второй — с расстояния 389 км (из реки Колорадо), а третий — с расстояния 714 км (из дельты реки Сакраменто). Также город испытывает определённый недостаток электроэнергии (см. Энергетический кризис в Калифорнии). thumb|220px|Одна из городских транспортных развязок Транспорт Автомобильный транспорт Лос-Анджелес — наиболее автомобилизированный город в мире: в нём зарегистрировано на 1,8 млн. больше автомобилей, чем лицензированных водителей. Ежедневно автомобили в совокупности проезжают по улицам города 160 миллионов километров. Лос-Анджелес обладает одной из самых развитых в мире систем автомагистралей, называемых «фривеями» ( ), в значительной мере построенных на опорах. Пересечения магистралей сопровождаются грандиозными транспортными развязками. В целом город имеет в основном прямоугольную планировку (улицы вытянуты с севера на юг и с востока на запад), ряд наиболее крупных и известных улиц носят названия бульваров. В связи с недостаточным финансированием, многие улицы Лос-Анджелеса покрыты асфальтом невысокого качества, в котором бывают ямы. Но основной проблемой городского движения, конечно, являются автомобильные «пробки». Среди причин их возникновения — незавершённость строительства ряда автомагистралей, неукоплектованность штата дорожной полиции (с этим пытаются бороться путём установки автоматических регистраторов превышения скорости или проезда на «красный свет») и др. Скоростные шоссе Interstate 5 и Interstate 15, проходящие через Лос-Анджелес, связывают его с городами, лежащими севернее и южнее; Interstate 10 служит для связи с городами, лежащими восточнее Лос-Анджелеса. Следует отметить, что вопреки распространённому заблуждению, что в Лос-Анджелесе якобы никто не ходит пешком, многие улицы центра города, а также локальных центров районов Лос-Анджелеса полны пешеходов. В таких районах перемещение пешком зачастую гораздо быстрее, чем на автотранспорте из-за автомобильных заторов и проблем с парковкой. Городская администрация при согласовании проектов нового строительства сейчас требует обязательного включения в них автопарковок. Городской общественный транспорт Основными системами общественного транспорта в городе служат автобусная сеть, а также сеть рельсового транспорта, включающая линии метрополитена и легкорельсового транспорта общей протяжённостью около 120 км; это хозяйство находится под управлением государственной компании Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority (обычно называемой Metro или MTA). Рельсовая система включает «красную» линию подземки, «золотую», «синюю» и «зелёную» линии надземной легкорельсовой системы (в строительстве находится также линия «экспо» легкорельсовой системы). Также выделяется «оранжевая» линия скоростной автобусной системы. thumb|220px|[[Union Station — городской железнодорожный вокзал (построен в 1939)]] Железнодорожный транспорт Пассажирские железнодорожные перевозки осуществляются компаниями Amtrak и Metrolink с исторического вокзала Union Station. Авиационный транспорт Авиационное сообщение Лос-Анджелеса выполняется пятью коммерческими аэропортами (мировой рекорд), а также рядом небольших аэродромов малой авиации. Среди коммерческих аэропортов: * Международный аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса , пятый по загрузке аэропорт в мире; * Международный аэропорт Онтарио ; * Аэропорт Боба Хоупа ; * Муниципальный аэропорт Лонг-Бич ; * Аэропорт Джона Уэйна . Морской транспорт Порты Лос-Анджелеса и Лонг-Бич вместе образуют крупнейший в США портовый район, один из самых крупных по грузообороту в мире. Также в черте города и его окрестностей расположен ряд бухт (марин), приспособленных для стоянки маломерных судов и яхт (Редондо-Бей, Марина-дель-Рей). Средства массовой информации Главной городской ежедневной газетой является, безусловно, The Los Angeles Times — одна из наиболее влиятельных газет в США. Помимо неё в городе издаётся масса городских и региональных газет, журналов и иных периодических изданий, среди которых L.A. Weekly, L.A. City Beat, Los Angeles magazine, Los Angeles Business Journal, The Hollywood Reporter и Variety (издания о шоу-бизнесе), The Planning Report, Los Angeles Downtown News и др. Локальные газеты и журналы издаются в различных районах Лос-Анджелеса и его пригородах. Помимо прессы на английском и испанском языках, выходит ряд печатных изданий, освещающих жизнь различных иммигрантских групп (на корейском, персидском, русском, японском и других языках). thumb|220px|На бульваре Сансет-Стрип Лос-Анджелес — важный регион телевещания США, занимающий второе место после Нью-Йорка по количеству домов, обеспеченных телевещанием. В городе работает множество эфирных и кабельных телеканалов, среди которых: KABC-TV 7 (ABC), KCBS 2 (CBS), KNBC 4 (NBC), KTTV 11 (FOX), KTLA 5 (The CW); четыре канала, входящих в вещательную систему PBS: KVCR 24, KCET 28, KOCE 50 и KLCS 58, KCAL 9 (принадлежит CBS Corporation). Имеется ряд телеканалов, вещающих на испанском языке (KNLA-LP 27, KRCA 62) и других языках. Образование Лос-Анджелес — важный центр высшего и среднего специального образования США. Среди наиболее известных учебных заведений, работающих в городе и пригородах: * Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе (входит в систему Калифорнийского университета) * Калифорнийский государственный университет * Калифорнийский институт технологии * Южнокалифорнийский медицинский университет * Отисовский колледж искусства и дизайна * Американский киноинститут * Южнокалифорнийский институт архитектуры * и мн. др. В городе расположено множество средних школ (общее количество учеников — свыше 700 тыс.) и колледжей, позволяющих получить образование в области важнейших сфер человеческой деятельности. thumb|220px|Бульвар Голливуд (фото с Театра Кодак) Культура и развлечения «Столицей развлечений» часто называют Лос-Анджелес его жители и гости. В городе функционируют десятки тысяч развлекательных учреждений, ресторанов, кафе, баров и т. п., на многообразие которых не мог не отложить свой отпечаток разнообразный национальный состав мегаполиса. Основные центры ночных удовольствий сконцентрированы в центре города, в районах Сильвер-Лейк, Голливуд, Западный Голливуд (со знаменитой улицей клубов и баров Сансет-Стрип). В дневное время горожан и туристов ждут всемирно известные тематические парки развлечений «Диснейленд» (в пригороде — Анахайме) и Universal Studios Hollywood, а также знаменитые океанские пляжи в Санта-Монике и Малибу. Лос-Анджелес имеет славу мирового центра розничной торговли. Среди наиболее оживлённых торговых улиц города: Родео-драйв в Беверли-Хиллс, Фёрд-Стрит-променад и Монтана-авеню в Санта-Монике, Олд Таун в Пасадене, Голливуд и др. Лос-Анджелес также является одной из мировых столиц модного бизнеса, гламура и роскоши, что нашло свой отклик в многочисленных кинофильмах и иных художественных произведениях. thumb|220px|Одна из улиц района Венеция, на здании — изображение [[Моррисон, Джим|Джима Моррисона, лидера группы The Doors]] thumb|220px|Выступление [[брейк-дансера на улице Голливуда]] Кино и музыка Наиболее известной «визитной карточкой» города в части искусства является, конечно, производство кинофильмов и телепрограмм. Лос-Анджелес является местом жительства множества популярных киноактёров. Помимо ряда «голливудских» киностудий, в городе базируется ряд киноучреждений, в том числе Американская академия киноискусства, Американский институт кино и др. Проводится ряд кинофестивалей, в том числе Лос-Анджелесский кинофестиваль независимого кино. Лос-Анджелес по праву занимает почетное место в мировой музыкальной культуре. Ещё в 1960-х годах бульвар Сансет-Стрип стал стартовой площадкой для таких групп как The Byrds, Buffalo Springfield, The Doors; в этих же краях началась карьера The Beach Boys. Из Лос-Анджелеса происходят множество музыкальных коллективов тяжёлой и альтернативной направленности, среди которых Van Halen (из близлежащей Пасадены), Mötley Crüe, Guns N' Roses, Red Hot Chili Peppers, трэш-металлическая группа Slayer. В 90-х годах XX века Лос-Анджелес подарил остальному миру целую плеяду известных групп, среди которых Korn, Beck, Sublime, Rage Against the Machine, Linkin Park (из Санта-Моники) и др. Значительный вклад город внёс и в хип-хоп сцену США, электронную музыку и другие стили. На территории города расположены многочисленные студии звукозаписи, принадлежащие многочисленным лейблам звукозаписи (среди них Warner Music Group, Capitol Records, множество независимых рекорд-лейблов и др.). Изобразительное искусство Лос-Анджелес широко известен своим монументальным искусством, «холстом» которого в первую очередь являются тысячи городских стен. Ряд известных художников-монументалистов, имеющих мексиканское происхождение (Диего Ривьера, Дэвид Альфаро Сикуэрос и др.), увековечили своё имя на улицах мегаполиса. В 1960-70-х годах в регионе набрало силу художественное течение «чикано-арт» (словом чикано называют выходцев из Мексики), принадлежавшие к которому художники использовали монументалистскую традицию в своих работах. thumb|220px|left|Центр Гетти Здесь также нельзя не отметить, что Лос-Анджелес является одним из мировых центров граффити-сцены (в частности, широко известны работы граффити-групп в тоннеле Бельмонт). В городе действует знаменитая программа «публичного искусства», предписывающая всем застройщикам, возводящим новые здания, жертвовать один процент от стоимости строительства в публичный фонд искусств. thumb|165px|Концертный зал Уолта Диснея, арх. [[Гери, Франк|Франк Гери]] Музеи и театры В то же время, внимание жителей и гостей Лос-Анджелеса привлекает всё большее число учреждений культуры, среди которых Музей искусств (LACMA), Центр Гетти, Музей современного искусства (МОСА), Музей нео́нового Искусства (MONA), Культурный центр Skirball, Музей толерантности, Музей искусства американских индейцев, живших на юго-западе континента, Музей латинской истории, искусства и культуры, Краеведческий музей округа Лос-Анджелес и мн. др. По территории города разбросано значительное количество арт-галерей (наиболее известные располагаются в Санта-Монике и Западном Голливуде), формирующих художественную среду мегаполиса. В числе наиболее известных театров и концертных залов города следует выделить Музыкальный центр округа Лос-Анджелес (включающий в себя Павильон Дороти Чэндлер — место выступлений Лос-Анджелесской оперы, Амансен-театр, служащий сценой для масштабных бродвейских постановок), Амфитеатр Форда, Греческий театр, Голливуд-боул, Концертный зал Уолта Диснея (здесь выступает всемирно известный Лос-анджелесский филармонический оркестр), Театр Кодак (где, в частности, сейчас проводится церемония вручения премии «Оскар»), Стейплс-центр (в нём с 2004 осуществляется вручение премии «Грэмми») и др. Также по городу разбросано множество небольших театров. В Лос-Анджелесе, как столице мирового кинобизнеса, имеется множество кинотеатров, наиболее известные из которых Grauman’s Chinese Theater, где проходят многие премьеры, и El Capitan Theater. Библиотеки Крупнейшей библиотекой города является Публичная библиотека Лос-Анджелеса и её филиалы, обслуживающие резидентов города. Жители окрестностей города могут пользоваться услугами Публичной библиотеки округа Лос-Анджелес. В целом система публичных библиотек города насчитывает 72 библиотечных учреждения. thumb|165px|Фуникулёр «Эйнджелс Флайт» Архитектура и достопримечательности Лос-Анджелес — достаточно молодой город, и на его территории отсутствуют всемирно известные архитектурные памятники. В центре города имеется ряд зданий в характерном для первой половины XX века стиле «ар-деко». Для города характерна регулярная планировка и низкая плотность застройки — основная масса населения проживает в частных домах и виллах. Высотные здания сконцентрированы в центральной части (до 1956 закон запрещал строить в городе здания выше 45 м). Современная архитектура представлена значительным разнообразием жилых, коммерческих и производственных зданий, среди которых имеются работы Франка Гери (Концертный зал Уолта Диснея, Калифорнийский авиакосмический музей и др.), афроамериканского архитектора-новатора Пола Уильямса, Тома Мейна, Эрика Мосса и других известных архитекторов. thumb|165px|«Уоттс-Тауэрс» В городе фактически отсутствует исторический центр — Лос-Анджелес состоит из отдельных районов со своей историей и достопримечательностями. Вместе с тем, гости города могут найти на его улицах немало интересного. Среди основных мест, привлекающих туристов: * Голливуд ( ) и его киностудии, во многих из которых организованы экспозиции, посвящённые кино, бульвар Голливуд (на его тротуарах с 1960 выбиваются звёзды с именами выдающихся киноактёров, а также деятелей телевидения, грамзаписи и театра — «Дорога Славы»). * Старинная мексиканская улица Олвера-стрит ( ) — уголок старины среди стекла и бетона центральной части Лос-Анджелеса. * Бульвар Уилшир ( ), протянувшийся на 24 км от центра города до океана, и его центральная часть, известная как «Миля чудес», заполненная ресторанами, ночными клубами и др. * Чайнатаун — маленький уголок Востока в центре мегаполиса. * Фуникулёр «Эйнджелс Флайт» ( , «Полёт ангелов»), иногда называемый «самой короткой железной дорогой на свете». Построен в 1901, в 1969 закрыт, в 1996 восстановлен, с 15 марта 2001 остановлен в связи с аварией. thumb|150px|left|[[U.S. Bank Tower]] * U.S. Bank Tower — небоскрёб высотой 310 м, одно из самых высоких строений в мире, самое высокое здание в США к западу от Чикаго. * Парк выставок, на территории которого находятся стадион «Колизей» (95 тыс. мест), на котором проходили Олимпийские игры 1932 и 1984 года, музеи естественной истории, аэрокосмический, научно-промышленный, афроамериканский музей и др. * Гриффитская обсерватория с планетарием, находящаяся на территории одноимённого парка (крупнейшего городского парка США). * Лос-Анджелесский зоопарк, также расположенный на территории Гриффитского парка. * Набережные Малибу, Лонг-Бич, Манхэттен-Бич, Редондо-Бич и пляжи с тёплой и относительно чистой водой. * «Уоттс-Тауэрс» ( , башни Уотса, также известны под названием башен Симона Родиа) — три башни высотой 30, 29 и 16 м, построенные из материалов с использованием битой кафельной плитки, посуды, бутылок, а также ракушек. * «Венеция» ( ) — район на западе города, знаменитый своими пляжами и каналами. Внутри Лос-Анджелеса находится административно самостоятельный город Беверли-Хиллс, известный своими роскошными особняками знаменитых голливудских актеров и магнатов киноиндустрии — материализовавшееся воплощение «американской мечты». В Беверли-Хиллс в 90-е годы XX века был выстроен огромный торговый и развлекательный центр «Сенчури-сити» (название по расположенной здесь студии «20-й век Фокс»). thumb|220px|left|Бейсбольный стадион DodgerStadium Спорт Наиболее популярными видами спорта в городе, как и на всей территории США, являются хоккей с шайбой (в городе базируется команда «Лос-Анджелес Кингз»), бейсбол («Лос-Анджелес Доджерз») и баскетбол («Лос-Анджелес Клипперз» и «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс»). Есть также клубы, выступающие в таких дисциплинах как американский футбол («Лос-Анджелес Эвенджерз») и классический футбол, известный в США как соккер («Лос-Анджелес Гэлэкси»). Лос-Анджелес дважды принимал летние Олимпийские игры — в 1932 и 1984. Олимпиада 1984-го года дала импульс к организации Лос-Анджелесского марафона, проводящегося ежегодно в марте с 1986. Город также является кандидатом на проведение летних Олимпийских игр 2016 года. Среди массовых видов спорта в первую очередь следует отметить пляжный волейбол и виндсёрфинг, фактически «изобретённые» именно в Лос-Анджелесе (или в его округе). Считается также, что именно в Лос-Анджелесе впервые обрёл популярность скейтбординг и роллерспорт. Одной из легенд Лос-Анджелеса является сёрфинг, а также связанная с ним субкультура, нашедшая отражение в ряде кинофильмов и других образцах поп-культуры (см. сёрф (музыкальный жанр)). Окрестности города и, в особенности, лежащие вокруг и даже на его территории горы дают отличные возможности для развития различных массовых видов спорта и активности — горного велосипеда, бега, туризма, пеших, конных прогулок. Помимо этого, население города и пригородов активно занимается такими видами спорта как горные лыжи, сноубординг, скалолазание, дельтапланеризм, парапланеризм. Многие из любителей спорта объединены в спортивные клубы, нередко организующие различные соревнования и иные массовые мероприятия. В черте города и в его окрестностях расположено множество спортивных залов, фитнес-центров, плавательных бассейнов, привлекающих внимание любителей фитнеса и активного времяпрепровождения. Лос-Анджелес в искусстве В Лос-Анджелесе происходит действие множества кинофильмов, наиболее известные из которых: * Звезда родилась (1937) * Бульвар Сансет (1950) * Землетрясение (1975) * Небеса подождут (1978) * Бегущий по лезвию (1982) thumb|165px|Вид на ночной мегаполис с улицы Малхолланд Драйв * Полицейский из Беверли Хиллз (1984) * Терминатор (1984) * Жить и умереть в Лос-Анджелесе (1985) * Полицейский из Беверли Хиллз II (1984) * Смертельное оружие (1987) * Крепкий орешек (1988) * Красотка (1990) * Терминатор 2: Судный день (1991) * Криминальное чтиво (1994) * Скорость (1994) * Странные дни (1995) * Большой Лебовски (1998) * Магнолия (1999) * Угнать за 60 секунд (2000) * Форсаж (2001) * Джей и Молчаливый Боб наносят ответный удар (2001) * Малхолланд Драйв (2001) * Послезавтра (2004) * Столкновение (2004) * и др. Городу посвящено немало песен популярных групп и исполнителей, среди которых: * «All I Wanna Do» (Шерил Кроу) * «April 29, 1992» (Sublime) * «Blue Jay Way» (The Beatles) * «Burn Hollywood Burn» (Public Enemy) * «California Dreaming» (The Mamas and The Papas) * «Californication» Red Hot Chili Peppers * «Hollywood» (Мадонна) * «Hot Fudge (Moving to L.A.)» (Робби Уильямс) * «Jet Pilot» (System of a Down) * «L.A. Is My Kind of Place» (Барри Уайт) * «L.A. Is My Lady» (Фрэнк Синатра) * «L.A. Woman» (The Doors) * «Lost In Hollywood» (System of a Down) * «Paradise City» (Guns N' Roses) * «Revolution Blues» (Нейл Янг) * «Santa Monica» (Savage Garden) * «The Under Assistant West Coast Promotion Man» (The Rolling Stones) * «Tiny Dancer» Элтон Джон * «To Live and Die in L.A.» (Тупак Шакур) * «Valley Girl» (Фрэнк Заппа) * «Under The Bridge» (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * «West L.A. Fadeaway» (The Grateful Dead) * «War Within A Breath» (Rage Against the Machine) Города-побратимы Источники Литература * Reyner Banham, Los Angeles: The Architecture of the Four Ecologies, University of California Press, 1971. * Lynell George, No Crystal Stair: African Americans in the City of Angels, Verso, 1992 * Norman M. Klein, The History of Forgetting: Los Angeles and the Erasure of Memory, Verso, 1997 * Leonard Pitt & Dale Pitt, Los Angeles A to Z: An Encyclopedia of the City and County, University of California Press, 2000 * Peter Theroux, Translating LA: A Tour of the Rainbow City, Norton, 1994 * David L. Ulin (ed), Writing Los Angeles: A Literary Anthology, Library of America, 2002 * Richard White, It’s Your Misfortune and None of My Own: A New History of the American West, University of Oklahoma Press, 1991 * Marc Reisner, Cadillac Desert: The American West and its Disappearing Water, Penguin, 1986. ISBN 0-14-017824-4 * Джон Фанте. Дорога на Лос-Анджелес. Новое культурное пространство, 2002. ISBN 5-900786-69-2 * Владимир Паперный. Мос-Анджелес. Издательство НЛО, 2004. ISBN 5-867933-03-2 Ссылки * Официальный сайт города * Альманах Лос-Анджелеса * Русский Лос-Анджелес. Сайт русскоязычных жителей города * Фотогалерея архитектуры Лос-Анджелеса * Погода в Лос-Анджелесе * Транспорт в Лос-Анджелесе * Статья о Лос-Анджелесе в «Электронной еврейской энциклопедии» af:Los Angeles an:Los Ángeles ar:لوس آنجلس be:Лос-Анджэлес bg:Лос Анджелис bs:Los Angeles ca:Los Angeles cs:Los Angeles da:Los Angeles de:Los Angeles el:Λος Άντζελες en:Los Angeles, California eo:Los-Anĝeleso (Kalifornio) es:Los Ángeles et:Los Angeles eu:Los Angeles fa:لس‌آنجلس fi:Los Angeles fr:Los Angeles gl:Os Ánxeles - Los Angeles he:לוס אנג'לס hi:लॉस ऐन्जेलिस hr:Los Angeles, Kalifornija hu:Los Angeles id:Los Angeles io:Los Angeles is:Los Angeles it:Los Angeles ja:ロサンゼルス ka:ლოს-ანჯელესი ko:로스앤젤레스 kw:Los Angeles la:Angelopolis lt:Los Andželas lv:Losandželosa mo:Лос Анӂелес nl:Los Angeles nn:Los Angeles no:Los Angeles oc:Los Angeles pl:Los Angeles pt:Los Angeles ro:Los Angeles, California scn:Los Angeles sh:Los Angeles simple:Los Angeles, California sk:Los Angeles sl:Los Angeles, Kalifornija sq:Los Angeles sr:Лос Анђелес sv:Los Angeles ta:லாஸ் ஏஞ்சலஸ் tg:Лос Анҷелес th:ลอสแองเจลีส tl:Lungsod ng Los Angeles tr:Los Angeles ug:لوس ئانجەلەس uk:Лос-Анджелес (Каліфорнія) vi:Los Angeles, California zh:洛杉矶 zh-yue:洛杉磯 *